


Nico-Nico Kneecaps

by DemonicPiano



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, drabble time, oh my god they were roommates..., unsavory use of a baseball bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicPiano/pseuds/DemonicPiano
Summary: Alfred comes home from work late one night and startles his roommate.
Kudos: 16





	Nico-Nico Kneecaps

**Author's Note:**

> Two-thirty in the morning. I had an idea. I created this masterpiece. Enjoy.

It was beyond late by the time Alfred stepped into his and Kiku's shared apartment. He shrugged off his jacket with a well-deserved sigh, achy all over, and carelessly tossed it over the back of the couch. He would get to it tomorrow, or since it was past midnight, it was technically already 'tomorrow-'

Agh, whatever. He just needed some zzz's! Work beat him up! Of course after a long day like that, he needed a little pick-me-up in the form of four half-gallons of ice cream from the nearby convenience store. They had a deal going on, and there was no way Alfred could pass it up. Kiku would appreciate opening the freezer to find it was fully stocked with cold goodness. After closing the freezer door, he turned too sharply and clumsily blundered into the counter. "Ouch!" The edge jabbed him right in the hip! He gave himself a rub. That would probably be a bruise when he wakes up, forgetting and wondering where it came from. Again, whatever. _Sleepy time._

Alfred plodded into the hall when a figure leaped out, readying a stick and shouting, "Who's there?! _I'll break your nico-nico knee caps!"_

"Oh, my god!" Alfred screamed, ducking just in time for a baseball bat to whistle over his head. Couldn't say the same to the poor wall! His roommate Kiku reeled back to swing again.

"Dude, chill! Chill!" Alfred latched onto the bat, pleading, "It's just me! It's Alfred!"

Kiku stiffened, staring with bugged eyes for a moment before letting go of the bat and backing away. "Alfred? What are you doing?"

"Um, coming home from work like I do every night?!"

"This late?!"

"I got out late!"

"I heard rummaging from the kitchen!"

"I was putting ice cream in the freezer! What are you doing besides trying to whack people upside their head?!"

"I...I was..." Something painful glimpsed across Kiku's face, and he groaned, putting his fingertips to his eyes. "You heard what I said, didn't you?"

"Y-yeah, I did." Alfred was sure he would have laughed if he weren't in some kind twist of sleep-deprived and halfway to soiling himself. "I'm gonna put this back in my closet..."

"I'm sorry, Alfred."

"It's okay, you didn't know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Alfred insisted as Kiku followed him down the hall. "If I was an actual intruder, I would have gotten my what-comings."


End file.
